There have been developed systems that display a stereoscopic vision on a head-mounted display in a manner allowing the vision to reflect a line-of-sight direction of a user turning his or her head wearing the head-mounted display so that a realistic sensation for the user will be enhanced. Using the head-mounted display boosts the sense of immersion in the displayed vision and improves the user-friendliness of applications such as games.
The head-mounted display adopts optical lenses with large curvatures in order to display a vision in front of and around the user at large viewing angles. The user wearing the head-mounted display looks into a display panel through the lenses. However, the high-curvature lenses with their distortion aberration distort the image. The image is thus corrected beforehand so that it will appear undistorted when viewed through the high-curvature lenses. The corrected image is transmitted to the head-mounted display to be displayed on a liquid crystal panel and, when viewed by the user through the high-curvature lenses, appears distortion-free.